The need and feasibility of a national center for the procuring, banking, and distribution of pediatric specimens for use in biologic research has been demonstrated. The broad, long-term objectives of this application are: 1) continue the role of the Childrens Cancer Study Group (CCSG) as the main source, provider, and distributor of pediatric specimens as the Cooperative Human Tissue Network Pediatric Division; 2) expand the availability of these tissues to biologic cancer researchers nationally; 3) stimulate cancer research through this increase of access to scientifically valuable material; 4) create a long-term repository for pediatric tumors to make large numbers of tumors available for scientific breakthroughs that require a critical number of specimens at one time. The CCSG Pathology Center, located at Children's Hospital of Columbus, Ohio and serving as the Network's Pediatric Division, will continue to direct the flow of specimens and information from participating CCSG institutions to researchers nationally. The procurement of tissue and distribution to investigators (both directly and indirectly), and where appropriate, banking of rare pediatric tumors, will provide both CCSG and non-CCSG investigators with a broad-based and organized source of specimens for biologic research. The Pediatric Division, under the governance of and through participation in the CHTN Coordinating Committee, will strive to fulfill the individual needs of each investigator while maintaining its established standards of quality, confidentiality, and cost-effectiveness. The ultimate goal of this application is to make the most out of a severely limited resource.